When the Snow Melts
by KogameYutari
Summary: You know how snow lifts your spirit? And how rain makes your heart sink to the very bottom? I don't see the two as different… But he loved snow. He told me when we sat alone, that no matter how identical a snowflake they're always different in some way.
1. Introductory Paragraph

You know how snow uplifts your spirit with a vibrant white? And how rain makes your heart sink to the very bottom of your body at times? I don't see the two as different…. But he loved snow. He told me when we sat alone,_ that no matter how identical a snowflake looked to another, they were always different. Each one had a separate beauty, but all had it._ But I never believed him, I never saw the beauty in it. It was only far later that a recognized the tragedy of it. That day… he left with eyes upward as it snowed, and that was the first time I was utterly devastated. His last words told me to remember what he had said. Each snowflake was different, but still had their own bright light of beauty. In my mind, I thought of what happens _when the snowflake melts and becomes just like everyone else…_


	2. The Sound That Reaches

The Day the Snow Melts

A boy sat in the corner as everyone in the room carried on with their lives, pretending he didn't exist. Normally, a person would be beside him, but not today, nor the next, or after that. He was completely and utterly alone, blending with others. That's probably why no one noticed him. The sun beamed down on him figuratively, or so he always thought. He had always been like his brother, they had always been… 'identical'. But now that he was gone… he couldn't find his personality anymore. Maybe he never had one and needed somebody else to show him how to do things. Because… without that guidance, he was empty. All water, and no individuality.

As the bell rung, snapping him back to reality, all the students left. As usual, he was the last to drag himself out of his seat and slowly exit the room, limply holding onto his schoolbag.

As he trudged, he noticed a girl look to him for a short moment, curiosity and concern filling her face before she was dragged back into her friends' conversation. When she turned back around to approach him, he was gone, lost in the crowd.

"Who was that?" she asked herself, gazing at the spot the boy stood one moment before.

"Who are you talking about, Haruhi?" asked one of the girls beside her, looking the direction she was staring in, "Who is it? Reo? Are you staring at Reo?" Obviously, she was very curious and interested as to whom Haruhi was referring to when she had switched her attention elsewhere.

Haruhi shook her head, "No.. I've never… seen him around before…" Her mind was still not giving her friend full attention as it drifted on to whom that was and why he looked so dead. It really worried her.

_Phew, that was a close one_, the boy thought, wiping some sweat from his forehead, _Then again, she probably wasn't even looking at me. Probably someone behind me as if I was invisible._

Not feeling in a 'school mood', he walked around for a whole class period while evading school cameras and teachers out and about, looking for kids like him. He was glad to hear the bell ring, which signified free time, a time he was actually allowed to do what he was already doing. As he jogged to try and beat the bathroom rush, he heard the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Without even realizing it, he began to drift toward the soft, fluid like music. With his eyes closed, his nose made contact with the wall. He opened his eyes quickly after impact, rubbing his nose thoroughly. "Ouch," he muttered softly, trying to be quiet so the music wouldn't stop. Since he was much closer, practically right next to whomever was playing the music, he could what the instrument was. It was a violin, the most soft-hearted of all the instruments, or at least, he thought so. Feeling relaxed, and turned and sat next to the wall, listening to the sweet tunes coming from the music room, which was currently unused. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door a crack to see who was the owner of said violin. He had to hold in a much needed gasp when he saw it was the girl who had looked at him earlier.

As if she had heard that minor creak of the door, she lowered the violin and bow to look over at the door. Ah! It's that boy! She thought and began walking toward the door. She really wanted to get the chance to talk to this guy. He seemed to be the one who really needed someone to talk to.

When he saw her approaching him, he turned tail and ran for his life. He didn't want to attract attention… If he let someone else in, they would just rip his heart out too.

Haruhi, startled by his frightened act, chased after him, surprisingly keeping up with him. "W-wait!" she called in between pants, finally firmly grasping his hand, "I said… ha… wait…"

As he run, he felt himself being pulled back suddenly. The girl had him by the wrist and was looking at him, straight into his eyes, with a look of pure determination.

"Just… Wait a moment…," she said once more, her look not changing or shifting from his eyes…


End file.
